Talk:Screaming Dragons
I meant to message sooner, but Legion covered everything. As it stands its Non Canon Friendly. Dont get discouraged though, this isn't a horrible thing. But this does need revision to meet the standards of quality for the site. And anyone here is willing to help including me. Perhaps its not impossible to have marines join the Tau, but it mustly be handled extreme delicately. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 15:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Alright, I saw your message in my Wiki talk page, and I assume this is how I reply. I apologize ahead of time for any inconveniences my lack of experience with Wikia may cause. So, I was going to ask a moderator to look at my article anyway, but it looks like you've saved me the trouble. I anticipated almost everything you brought up, the assemblement, and the whole "joining the Tau" things were to be expected. Now, when I stated "Hastily Assembled", it was relative to the length of a regular Chapter forming. I probably should have added that. They had a deadline, and they met it. I didn't mean for things to come across as; "It all happened overnight". 'Slightly rushed for a Chapter' would have been a better wording, if that's any better. I get mixed reactions when I tell people about Space Marines joining the Tau. And most of the time, they're right. Some Marines would never turn traitor. But, if they're turning to chaos so often, what's to stop them from joining the Tau? Especially when there's a Tau sympathizer of a plenary governor trying his damnedest to make sure the chapter shares his views? Now, as for the "no end for redemption", you're right. The Imperium didn't get up and leave, they're regrouping in a nearby system. The article's history segment ends shortly after the Tau arrived on the planet. I was thinking of creating another chapter just for the purposes of fighting the former. Lastly, I thought the IG codex states that Cadia apparently didn't need a Chapter just because everyone had a gun(But were proven wrong after Chaos took over), but that's the point. I do admit that this is a bit of a flaw, Tiberius being a front-line colony world. Perhaps there is something I could do to make the planet of significant value? I appreciate the feedback, and I would appreciate possible ideas for alternatives to the problems you have pointed out. I would also apologize for making such a large statement, but I wanted to get my points across.BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 15:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 15:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC)I see the point about chaos, and the fact that Imperium would execute the PG as soon as he held a hand towards the Tau. But, the thing about the Dragons, is that the Tau had just arrived on Tiberius after the Imperium attacked it. The Screaming Dragons were already considered traitors before they were offered a place within the greater good. As for the Planetary Governor; I try to make it clear that he's one shrewd political entity. He undermines the Ordo Xenos at every turn(Before killing three inquisiors outright), and convinces an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor to help him do it. He also payed his Tithes to the Empire down to the letter, in efforts to fly under the radar of those looking for rouge governors, as stated in the article. Is there anything from this you would like to change? I just need a bit more feedback before I change my article, but I do thank you for taking time to help. BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 15:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 15:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Once again, my lack of specification has led to the wrong message. He kills the Inquisitors after they find solid evidence that there was a small Kroot population on the largest moon. He made sure that the incoming Imperial fleet never found out that the Inquisitors died, that they just "left".BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 15:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Canon or not, I do thank you for giving me advice on what to refine and revise. You are more experienced than me, after all. I'll update the article with your criticisms in mind. Gue'vesa Marines are not allowed. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC) OK my opinion break down of a hood reason for no houvesa marines can be summed up like this. The Tau are not the federation of star trek they aren't supper tech and willing to give up their greatest secrets on the philosophy that everyone is a good communist on the inside. If they land their hands on a large stock of Space Marines they are going to dissect them to try and make Tau Marines, to check with the idea of a dwindling stock of gene-seed sitting right before them just waste away, why not steal another advantage from another slave...I mean eventual greater good following race? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC)